Say You Won't Let Go
by Cas di Angelo
Summary: Just a simple fluff piece that takes place when the crew is all in their mid-twenties. Songfic featuring say you won't let go by James Arthur. Oneshot


_Edit: Due to copyright, I've removed the actual lyrics to the James Arthur song. For the best reader experience, I'd recommend beginning the song Say You Won't Let Go when you see the (*) symbol :)_

* * *

It was a warm spring night, the kind that drew everyone outside and created a festival kind of feeling. Marinette and Alya walked merrily down the sidewalk, both of them looking forward to their dates. A new restaurant had just opened along the river, and the place had quickly become a favorite spot because of its beautiful outdoor seating area. Adrien had managed to snag four reservations for an open mic night.

"I'm telling you, your voice is great and you gotta get up there!" Alya said.

"No way, that place is gonna be so crowded," Marinette shook her head. "I don't think I could do it with so many eyes on me."

"You sing for us all the time when we have karaoke night," Alya pointed out.

"Yeah but that's just us. I don't want an audience."

"Fine," Alya waved a hand. "But if they have that new zedd song on the roster I'm dragging you up there with me."

"Doesn't Nino feel betrayed that he's not your favorite musician?" Marinette asked with a teasing smile.

"Eh," Alya shrugged. "He knows I love him."

They rounded a corner and could suddenly see the restaurant, the outdoor seating already glowing from the countless strings of fairy lights. Marinette understood what Alya meant when she'd called the place 'crazy romantic'.

"Hey!" Alya called out, waving. Nino and Adrien were standing on the edge of the crowd, but they didn't notice the girls approaching at first. Nino was thumping Adrien's shoulder, while Adrien (whose back was turned) was slightly hunched over something. He even bounced a little on the balls of his feet. Was he anxious about something?

A little closer and Marinette and Alya were finally noticed. Their boyfriends greeted them with warm smiles and light kisses, and then the two couples wound through the crowd to their waiting table.

"You look beautiful tonight, buginette," Adrien said in Marinette's ear. She blushed.

"Alya helped me pick out the dress," she said. Credit where credit was due.

"Well the dress helps," Adrien leaned back a little to admire the dress. It was dark blue with little pale pink flowers printed around the hem and waistline. "But I was talking about the happy glow around your face."

There it was, the fluttering of Marinette's heart in her throat that she was sure would never go away. It happened every time they kissed, showed up with every good morning text she got, and especially when she was reminded how incredible her boyfriend was.

"Thank you, mon minou," she stretched up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"So what kind of food do they have here? I'm starving!" Alya announced as they finally sat down.

Someone came around to give out menus and, a few minutes later, their orders. The four of them enjoyed the live music that was playing, sometimes singing along or talking about the singers.

"Too bad they don't have a DJ table," said Nino, drumming the edge of their table. "I'd kill it up there."

"I talked to the owner, he knows maman," Alya said. "They want to eventually get one if their open mic night gets popular enough."

Nino's mouth popped open. "Babe, we're coming here every week."

Marinette's attention turned to the stage. Someone had just started singing a song about Ladybug and Chat Noir. The song had come out a few years ago, shortly after the defeat of Hawk Moth.

"I miss them," Alya sighed wistfully. "I miss running the Ladyblog."

Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other, and under the table Adrien gave Marinette's knee a light squeeze.

"But you don't miss the city being attacked, do you?" he asked.

"I don't know," Alya shrugged. "Some of them were cool. It was definitely a trip when I almost got sacrificed."

"I thought you were terrified then," Marinette frowned.

"Ladybug was there to save the day, it was no big deal!"

"I'm sure they just went somewhere else that needed them," Nino shrugged. "I mean I miss seeing them too, but our cops can handle the regular crime."

As the evening wore on, and the food on their plates was reduced to scraps and crumbs, Marinette felt her eyelids growing heavy. She felt warm all over and content, and she knew she'd sleep very well when she got home.

"Alright folks, we've got time for just a few more songs before we call it a night!"

The announcement rang out, and Marinette checked her phone. It was nearly eleven. How could the time have passed so quickly?

"I'm, uh, I'm gonna go to the bathroom before we go," Adrien said, excusing himself from the table.

"Good luck, bro," Nino said, raising his fist. Alya and Marinette exchanged a look.

"Why did you wish him luck?" Alya asked.

"Wouldn't you want good luck going to the bathroom?" Nino laughed.

Marinette poked her straw at the ice in the bottom of her cup. She was debating asking for another refill, but she wasn't sure how much she wanted to run to the bathroom as soon as she got home. Besides, she and Alya were gonna walk, and that wouldn't be nearly as fun with a full bladder.

Another song started*, just soft guitar playing over the speakers. Alya smiled and cooed. "Ooh I love this song," she leaned on Nino's shoulder.

Marinette glanced toward the bathrooms, frowning. Adrien sure picked a fine song to skip out on...

"Oh hold up," Alya straightened up, craning her head around. Marinette was still preoccupied with her ice. Alya whacked Marinette's shoulder, then nodded toward the stage. Adrien had the microphone, and he was looking straight at her

"What is he doing?" Marinette asked, her jaw feeling slack. Adrien rarely sang at their karaoke night.

"Nino?" Alya narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, who just put up his hands.

"I'm not saying anything."

 _I knew I loved you then_  
 _But you'd never know_  
 _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

Marinette's heart fluttered in her throat again, and a thousand memories flooded her mind at the look on Adrien's face. The countless times he'd flirted with her as Chat. The first time he actually brought her flowers. When he'd traded (most of) his puns for compliments. How insane that week had felt when they first found out about each other. The absolute giddy way he'd announced they were dating. The way she'd held him tight after they found out who Hawk Moth was…

By now, it was apparent throughout the crowd that Adrien was singing to a specific someone, and most of the chatter had died down, and one of the roof-mounted spotlights that was meant to be pointed at the stage suddenly swung across the space to shine on Marinette. She could barely breathe.

Marinette's thoughts were going a mile a minute. A year ago they'd stayed up too late, and Marinette had let slip some of the details of the future she wanted for herself. Adrien had called it adorable, said she was amazing for looking ahead that far. Beyond that, though, they hadn't actually talked about the future very much. Whenever the subject came up Adrien had gone red faced and changed the topic.

Alya's eyes widened imperceptibly, and she dug in her purse and pulled out her phone. But instead of pointing it at the stage like Marinette thought she would, Alya aimed her camera straight across the table. At Marinette.

"What are you doing?" Marinette asked.

"Recording for posterity." Alya said simply. "Don't worry about me, enjoy the song."

Marinette cast one cursory glance at Alya and then shrugged, turning back to the stage. Adrien really did have a nice voice.

 _I'm so in love with you_  
 _And I hope you know_  
 _Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold..._

Adrien took the microphone out of the stand and hopped down off the stage. By now everyone was sitting and being a perfect captive audience. He didn't have to squeeze through any spaces as he made his way towards Marinette.

Marinette's breath caught in her throat. Suddenly she knew exactly what he was doing, and she couldn't help but stand up when he reached her. The corners of her eyes prickled with tears, and all she could see was Adrien. He reached out and cupped her face with one hand, brushing away a tear with his thumb.

As he repeated the last few lines of the chorus, Adrien stepped back. He dipped his free hand in his pocket. He pulled out a simple round, red velvet box. He sank down on one knee.

If Marinette had been paying attention to anything other than him, she would have heard Alya's "holy crap!" and the collective breath from the crowd. But she didn't. All she could process was the ring. A single ruby framed by minuscule black gems. It was gorgeous.

 _Oh, just say you won't let go_

The song ended and the silence prevailed. Everyone was watching them. Marinette's eyes flicked from the ring to Adrien's face, and she was astonished to see his eyes shining, excitement and fear and anticipation all rolled into one sunshine child. He dared crack the smallest of Chat Noir smiles.

That broke Marinette out of her revere. She choked out a laugh, and grinned at Adrien in spite of the tears that were now trailing down her cheeks. Happy tears.

"Marinette, I've loved you since the day I met you," Adrien said. He didn't bother using the microphone. Everyone could hear him anyway. "And then when I found out you loved me too I realized that my bad luck doesn't have to last." Marinette laughed again, glancing at the finger his miraculous used to sit on. "I want to show you for the rest of my life how much that love means to me. Will you-" he took a steadying breath. "Will you marry me?"

All Marinette could do was nod. Adrien's smile nearly split his face, and he jumped to his feet to pull her into a tight hug. Then he was peppering kisses all over her face and she was laughing at his enthusiasm. The restaurant crowd cheered, offering congratulations, and a waiter appeared at their table with an ice cream sundae that seemed to have been specially made. Adrien slipped the ring onto her finger with shaking hands, and then they were kissing again.

The music resumed after the crowd died down a little, playing one last song for the night. Though Marinette couldn't see how they'd top Adrien's performance.

"I love you, chaton," Marinette said softly as they took their seats. Adrien scooted his chair around so he was right next to her.

He kissed her nose. "I love you too, my lady."

They kissed again, briefly, and let their foreheads rest against each other. Marinette gazed down at her ring. It looked very much like it was ladybug inspired.

"Hey lovebirds," Alya waved her hand to get some attention. "Are you gonna eat that ice cream or can Nino and I split it?"


End file.
